Westsiders
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Wolverine/Crossbreed AU/AH Logan's a Hell's Angel on the run from Canadian law. Nikki's a schoolteacher who wants more from life. When they meet, sparks fly, but can they last?
1. Chapter 1

**Westsiders *AU/AH***

The year was 1954, in mid-October. The leaves had turned from their rich green to shades of reds and vibrant oranges and yellows. Nikki O'Malley had chosen the safe route for her life, just like her mother wanted. She was a schoolteacher at the highschool in the town of Raindale, a suburb of Red Deer, in the Alberta provence of Canada.  
Logan The Wolverine was a Hell's Angel, in one of the three Alberta Chapters. Full patched. His contacts with the Grim Reapers had told him Raindale was a safe place to hide out from the Outlaw that nearly killed him. As he rode in, the dirt road below had an occasional splatter of blood.

"Alright, who can tell me the name of the playwrite that won the Pulitzer last year?" Nikki asked her class.  
The young girl in the front row near the door's hand shot up. Nikki nodded in her direction.  
"William Inge?" she asked.  
"Yes, William Inge. Do you know about the play he wrote that won it?"  
"_Picnic._ The tale about a Labor Day weekend with a bunch of women, and they all end up either fallin' in love of gettin' heartbroken. It's s'posed to show the true nature of a woman."  
"Do you believe it does?"  
"I dunno ma'am, I'm not a woman."  
The class snickered, and Nikki sighed. Very rarely did anyone in her class actually read; they were much more interested in listening to the radio and driving around in their hotrods from America.  
"Miss Nikki!" the girl in the back row near the window shouted, "Somebody crashed their motorcycle across the street! I just saw him fall over!"  
Nikki glanced out the window, seeing the overturned Harley in the street. She went to the door of her classroom and said to her students, "Stay here." She went outside, hitching up her long skirt over her boots to run to the aid of the fallen rider.  
Logan's was lightheaded, his hand clamped over the knife wound in his side. It wasn't deep, but it had been open for quite some time. His eyes were closed when she knelt at his side, her small, soft hands gingerly touching his over the wound. Slowly, his eyes opened. He almost thought he was dead, and was looking at an angel. A very voluptuous, crimson haired angel.  
The sight of a small emerald pendant against her open throat made him realize he wasn't dead, simply where he needed to be.  
"Darlin...I'm in a helluva jam. Mind helpin me out?"  
Her eyes gazed into his face with concern, listening to his rough, though gentle voice, "Of course."  
He felt her small hands peel away the bloody material of his shirt, and he watched her eyes widen in horror as she said, "I need to fetch the nurse."  
"You do that beautiful" he said, heaving himself up off the road.  
She gave him a sidelong glance as she took a few steps back, and before she ran back, she called to him, "What is your name?"  
He detected a trace of an Irish accent in her voice. He glanced to her, his intense blue eyes gazing into her doe-like emerald ones, and he said, "Logan. You can call me The Wolverine."  
She nodded. As she headed back inside, he stripped off his leather jacket and shoved it into the saddlebag of his Harley. What the locals didn't know wouldn't get him killed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Logan leaned up against his Harley as the pretty girl returned with another woman. He chuckled to himself, seeing the obvious distress in his angel's face.  
"It's okay Angel, just a flesh wound."  
He found it strange, as well as strangely amusing that she was afraid for him, but not of him. She'd seen his full patch jacket, she knew what he was...and here she was helping him. He hissed in a breath as stinging antiseptic was pressed to the wound by the other woman. The Angel's hand rested on his exposed bicep, "It's okay."  
"He'll be fine is right, we'll get him bandaged up and back on his way" the other woman said.  
"That'll be great ma'am" Logan said, "Y'know of any hotels 'round here?"  
"Not a one sir, ya gotta go t' Red Deer for that" the woman said to him.  
His jaw set. The Angel's hand moved, realerting him to her presence, "Where are you going?"  
"Looking for work 'round here" he said, looking at her. He noticed the subtle changes as he looked at her. Her breath came just a bit quicker, and she shifted very little, but it was noticable to him, "You know of anyplace I could be needed Angel?"  
A light blush colored her cheeks, "My name is Nikki. We could use a hand up at my place."  
"D'you know what Principal Summers would do if he heard you were inviting a stranger like him to your place with your old mum and your friendly little dogs? What'll he do up there Nikki, chop wood for the fire? You buy yours in town like the rest of us" the woman said, chastizing.  
Logan noticed she was actually much older than the angel on his arm. He spoke quietly only to the angel, "I can do whatever ya need me t'do darlin. I'm much obliged to helping you since you got me off the ground like so."  
Her blush colored her cheeks a bit darker, "I have a couple horses you can tend to. And you could get us wood for the stove. Do some repairs for us. Is that reasonable?"  
"Anything you ask darlin, I can't deny a beauty like you."  
She shifted slightly again, just a bit closer to him, "That's very kind of you Logan."  
The way she said his name sent a jolt of electricity from his toes to his fingertips. His hand brushed hers, taking her delicate hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing those soft fingers, "The kindness is in you darlin."  
The bandages being wrapped around his torso were considerably close, but not tight. A bell rang. The Angel stood and said, "I'll be right back, I have to gather my bag..."  
"Take your time angel" Logan said, a small smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. She blushed as she scuttled off back toward the building. The older woman stuffed the edge of the bandage in between the layers, "If you do anything to that poor young thing, I'll see to it you're driven out of town."  
"Wouldn't dream of it ma'am" he replied. His gaze followed the angel back to the building.

As her students left, Nikki felt a chill run down her limbs from her heart. She loved the way he looked at her. Nobody ever looked at her like that before. His eyes almost physically touched her. She gathered her things slowly, the thoughts taking over her every move. She wanted to experiance all this Hell's Angel had to offer her. He'd probably had his way with a fair share of women. She wanted that, she realized. Heat built inside her, like molten fire. She tugged on her blouse with a little desperation as she snapped her bag shut. She wanted him to have her, to use her and treat her like a trophy. She was too young to be considered an old maid, and she never wanted to be one. She knew he'd never run away into the sunset with her, but she could long for a fleeting romance. Maybe he would take her away, even if he left her somewhere else, the need to be his for even a short time was too great to deny. She looked back outside, seeing Nurse Monroe enter the building again. She took off her pendant of the Holy Mother and dropped it inside. Too many Sundays were spent at Church, and not so much as one spent waking up with a man in her bed.  
She rejoined him on his bike a few moments later. He rose to put her bag in his saddle bag. He helped her on, and as he revved the engine, he purred to her, "Hold on tight darlin. These aren't the roads I'm used to."  
Her arms wrapped around him, clutching the strong, solid muscle of his torso. He sped off. The wind tugged at her hair, longing for it to be put down out of the tight bun that sometimes pinched. A few strands came loose, fluttering about her face. She spoke directions in his ear rather than shouting over the wind.  
He slowed as they came down the gravel drive to the small farm house that her father had built. A young gray mare whinnied, welcoming her back to her home. Logan pulled up inside the barn, dismounting. He slung his saddlebags over his shoulder as she went outside, hitching up her skirt and climbing the fence to stroke the mare's muzzle. Her touch was gentle as she soothed the horse.  
"She's beautiful" Logan said.  
"She's Mouse. Her foal's name is Squirt, cause he's always gonna be tiny. Star's the man of the barn. He's in his stable right now" she said to him.  
He walked up next to her, petting the mare as well, "She takes a liking to people easy, doesn't she?"  
"Yeah. She doesn't get many visitors. If it was up to my mother, she would've gone when my father died" she said.  
"I'm sorry" Logan said, his hand gently resting on her back. She looked to him, and climbed down, his arms out to steady her.  
"Your mother live here?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but she isn't here yet. She works at the antique store in town until late and drives home in the truck. Usually I have to walk home" she said.  
He followed her inside the house. He glanced around. It was humble, nothing spectacular. A working kitchen, a living room adorned with vintage furnature. She brought him up the stairs and said, "Up here is my room and the guest room, which you can have. There's a water closet* at the end of the hall."  
He paused as she pushed open the door to his room and allowed him in. He glanced around. It was sparcely furnished, with a made bed and a dressing table. Not so much as a closet within. A window looked out upon the barn. He set down his saddlebags and turned to her, "and your room?"  
She forced a smile, "Like this, but with a shelf."  
"and you're happy?" he asked, approaching her.  
"Of course. This is all I've known" she said.  
There was pride in her voice, but the pride wavered. He gently took her face in his hand, looking into her eyes, "and you know there's a lot more to life than this. Makin' other people happy."  
"I know" she said. Sadness crept into her voice, "What is it like? Being one of them?"  
"It ain't easy" he said with a chuckle, "I'm a full patch, I got the most privledge. I took on an Outlaw and almost got killed, that's why I'm here. A friend of ours in the Grim Reapers told me this town was uninhabited, so I came out here to heal up. I didn't count on this."  
"What?" she asked.  
He let go of her face and moved his hand to her back, bringing her closer, "Meeting you."  
He could almost feel the change in her heartrate as it climbed a bit. She looked into his eyes, "The government is looking for you, I'm sure."  
He smirked, "That's why they call me The Wolverine. When I was being patched, sort of like being sworn in, they established the Wolverine Task Force and sent out after us. We won that fight. That's why some of us are nomads, we can't stay in one place too long. My chapter is pretty nomadic. They don't base themselves in one place too long." His fingers traced the soft curve of her face, "The only reason I accepted your offer was to get closer to you beautiful. I wanna get to know ya, in every way."  
Her confidence wavered. He released her, whispering, "But I'm not gonna take advantage of you. Tell me what you need, and I'll do it. Contrary to belief, I'm not going to take what I want and leave ya."  
Her knees were weak as she said, "That's what they do..."  
"Not all of us darlin. The HAMC ain't something to mess with. When we do right, nobody remembers, but when we do wrong, nobody forgets" he brushed her hair from her face, "What's the first thing you need done?"  
"The window in the kitchen won't open" she said. Her mind spun from the changes in his mood so swiftly.  
"Where are your tools?" he asked.  
"Under the sink" she replied.  
He moved away from her, the longing to give into his animal urges almost stronger than his self control. He turned, and went back the way she'd lead him, leaving her to sink down against the wall in amazement, and deepset longing to feel his touch again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It would be better for you if you stayed around there for a while. They're on our asses Logan, big time" Victor Creed, Sabretooth, told him. He could hear Mavrick and Wraith in the background, deep in discussion.  
"Alright. You keep your ass outta the clink Vic. If ya get here in time, I'll help ya find a girl" Logan said, leaning on the wall outside the Post Office, on the pay phone, waiting for Nikki to get out of work.  
"You met a girl?" Victor said, "Jesus at last! Well ya got my blessing runt. Measure up."  
"I can't even think of comin' back til I've won her heart Vic" Logan said, glancing back at the ring of the bell, "It's been a couple of days and she's already got me won over."  
"Good luck runt. Keep in touch" Victor said.  
"Will do Vic." The line went dead, and Logan turned to see her. He knew his arrival had effected her; the pendant he saw the day he met her wasn't around her throat at all anymore. He'd met her mother, and her instant disapproval had fallen upon a rebellion. Her skirts were thinner and shorter, and though she kept her characteristic riding boots, he also noticed the responsibility in her was waning. She didn't bring a bag anymore, and she did her makeup. He watched as she walked the distance across the schoolyard, the silky emerald dress she'd put on this morning taking the rays of the sun and bending them. She looked as if she was the sun. He went over to her and shrugged off his jacket, holding it out to her, "You gotta be cold in that darlin."  
"Not neccesarily" she said, climbing on the bike behind him, "When I see you, it could be the dead of January and feel like July."  
He felt her arms wrap around him as she nestled into his back, her long, wavy crimson hair tickling his muscled arms. He loved the way her tiny frame made his jacket seem so big. His hand rested over hers for a moment as he said, "That's cute, cause I finally found out what that Shakespeare dude was talking about when he compared Juliet to the sun."  
The ride to her place was quick and simple, and Logan instantly got to work on his tasks. He brought in the horses from the corral and locked up the fixed-up barn, then taking the axe from the shed, he went to the stump, gathered some thick tree limbs and went to chopping wood. He knew they'd be needing it as the weather got colder.

"Look at him showing off like that" Tanya chastized, "Carlisle would never do that."  
"He's not Carlisle Ma, he's Logan" Nikki said as she put diner in the oven to cook.  
"I don't see why you can't even be interested in Edward's frend...what's his name? Jasper? No Jasper's the one who's got the family ties in the Confederacy. Emmett! He's seeing the young lady at the dime store, you know Rose, but I'm sure Carlisle could get him to make time to see you" Tanya said.  
"Goddamn it, why can't I decide who I'm going to be with?" Nikki shouted.  
Her mother looked taken aback, and didn't speak. That only set her temper off more. "Remember the play? Picnic? Well between Madge and Rosemary I know exactly how they felt! Everybody's right, he knows just how to write a woman! If Dad were still alive you'd be feeling the same way about him as I feel about Logan! He makes me feel like a woman, and you know what? He may not be Carlisle, but I've been around too many boys to pass up the chance at a real man."  
"You don't know what you're saying" Tanya said.  
"I know exactly what I'm saying. I love him" Nikki said, hardly above a choked whisper, "I love him, and you can never make me deny that."  
She turned, and acended the stairs before Logan had the chance to enter the house and tell her he'd heard every word she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Logan came in from chopping wood the next day, he noticed Nikki washing dishes. He dumped the wood near the side of the house and walked up behind her. She was ignoring everything it seemed, until he placed his hands on her hips. She snapped upright and turned to him, her eyes wide, "Logan, I didn't notice you come in..."  
He grasped her chin in his hand, pulling her against his chest, "I heard every word you said yesterday." The revelation made her heart pound. She opened her mouth to speak when he said, "I love you." He trapped her against his body, lowering his mouth to hers hotly. She gasped, her lips parting under his as his hand ran down the front of her body. He released her, his eyes blazing with passion as he looked at her. She took a deep breath and went to him, "Why did you stop?"  
"Because. Darlin, I want you" his arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his chest. His intense, beautiful blue eyes gazed into hers, stormy like the ocean in a tempest, "I want you like I've never wanted anything else. I'm leaving it up to you darlin. I am what I am, but I won't take what ain't mine."  
Passion laced her voice as she said, "I was yours from the moment we met."  
He swept her off her feet, into his arms with another loving kiss, carrying her up the stairs to the room she so graciously allowed him to stay in. A fire burned in his blood as he set her on her feet. Like a goddess, she opened the buttons of her blouse hesitantly. He released an impatient breath, "Darlin, if you're nervous, we don't have to-"  
Fire blazed in her eyes as she pushed him onto his back on his bed, "Just stop thinking. We have until I hear that truck rumbling down the road to be together, and damn it I'm taking every oppertunity I have to be alone with you."  
He smiled, his eyes alight with playfulness, "Then by all means beautiful, take your time."  
Only slightly amused, she initiated their next kiss, feeling him take over her actions. Something awakened inside her, a deep, clawing craving. For the first time, she knew what it was like to be sought after, lusted for, and ultimately...needed.

The drastic change that took place after their giving in to their desires had been apparent from the start. She stopped being responsibile, and she let her students have fun in the class. Most did their other work, but a few showed her the respect it used to lack. You give and you recieve, was how the class worked now. Then, one day, Headmaster Scott Summers pulled her out of class. Her students gathered around the door and listened eagerly.  
"He's a Hell's Angel. You didn't inform me of this" Scott said to her.  
"It's not your house and it's not your life, I didn't need to" she retaliated.  
"And this is school appropriate for a teacher? This...atrocity?"  
"Well you tell me, everybody seems to know about your affair with Emma but your wife!"  
"Emma isn't a criminal."  
"Well neither is Wolverine."  
"Wolverine? That's what you call him? I bet you don't even know his name."  
"You think I'm dumb enough to let it on to you?"  
"This is simply childish. I would love nothing more than to put this behind us-"  
"So your wife doesn't find out what an asshole you really are?"  
"I can make you quit."  
"I can make your wife think you're having an affair with your brother's wife instead. And then you'll have both of them to answer to."  
"You're fired."  
The two words were meant to hold the force of a ton of bricks for a woman he thought loved her job, but instead, Nikki smirked and said, "Thanks for making this easy on me Summers. I'd be more than happy to take the rest of my paycheck that you now owe me and skip town." She turned on her heel and entered the room to both the outroar and applause of her students. She grabbed the small bag she traveled with and looked to him, "Care to write me the check now so I can swing by the bank on the way home and surprise my man?"  
Summers glowered at her, but produced the book from his pocket and to the applause of her students, gave her what she deserved, and watched as, with a swagger in her hips, she walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Nikki was leaving the bank, Carlisle came out of the pharmacy, seeing the look of determination in her gaze.  
"Is something wrong?" he called to her.  
She looked back, and she said, "I'm heading out, Carlisle. I can't stay here forever."  
Understanding showed in Carlisle's features, "Go on. We'll take care of your mother. You have my blessing."  
A smile crossed her face as she nodded to him, "Much obliged good doctor." She turned on her heel and headed back in the direction of her home. In the back of his mind, he realized she was lucky. Very few men could handle the extent of intensity Nikki always was.

The door shutting surprised Logan. He hadn't heard the truck, and it wasn't time-  
"You packed up?"  
He turned to look at Nikki, leaning against the counter. He glanced her over, "What happened?"  
"I left. We can go, if you'd like."  
He went over to her, "It's not exactly...ideal, to return to the angels yet."  
"Why?" she asked.  
"The Angels are coming here. And I've been working on this place, it's just not time to up an' leave." He gently took her face in his hands, "Darlin, I'm starting to like it here with you. I don't care if you just left everythin' cause we can help. Can ya trust me with that?"  
She took a breath and said, "I do...but I want to be able to trust you with something else."  
"Anything."  
"Marry me."  
He smiled, wrapping his arms around her closely as he said, "Gladly."  
**End**


End file.
